The Explosion
by marceline799
Summary: An explosion has occurred in the Land of Ooo.


She woke up, she stretched her arms and yawned. She woke up and looked around her, her room was made from volcanic rock aswell as everything else in her kingdom. It was strange, she didn't feel normal like she usually did in the morning. Today she was really hot and sweaty, this was weird. Usually she wasn't hot because she was made from flame aswell as the environment around her. She looked at her arm, usually it was bright orange. Now it was the same colour as Finn's, her ex boyfriend. she looked at her hair, it was still orange like it normally was but it wasn't made from flames. It was like human hair, strand by strand. She slowly reached up on her forehead. Oh no. Her jewel was gone. That was the only thing on her that kept her a fire elemental. Without it, she was human.

She quickly got out of bed, she looked though her closet. She couldn't put any of this on. It was all made of flames. If she put it on, it would burn her. She got even hotter. She had to get out, otherwise she'd burn. She walked out of her bedroom and hid from everyone that passed. She got to the throne room. Oh no. Alot of fire elementals were gathered in there. She quickly slipped passed everyone along the wall, trying not to get her skin to come in contact with the burning walls. She slid passed everyone, to her surprise she made it outside. She ran passed the guards and made it into the grasslands.

She looked around, wondering where she could go. 'The Ice Kingdom? No way. Marceline's cave? Barely know her. The Treehouse? Better not, if Finn found out, he would flip. Candy Kingdom? Even though I don't really like her that much, she could help, she's smart,' Flame Princess thought. She made her way to the Candy Kingdom. She was about to fly there but she remembered that she couldn't, now that she was human. Instead, she walked.

She made her way to the Candy Kingdom, she passed candy people who brushed up against her white nightgown. She went up to the castle and pushed on the big heavy doors. Inside she saw Princess Bubblegum talking to Peppermint Butler. "PB!" Flame Princess called out. Princess Bubblegum looked at her with a confused face,

"Hi, who are you?" Princess Bubblegum walked up to her,

"Don't you know me, oh right, it's Phoebe," Phoebe said to her. Princess Bubblegum stared at her,

"Phoebe?" Princess Bubblegum asked surprised "what happened? Why are you human?" Princess Bubblegum asked confused,

"Yeah... I woke up and my jewel was gone," she pointed to her forehead. Princess Bubblegum looked at where she was pointing,

"I didn't think it was even possible for that to happen," Princess Bubblegum studied her forehead,

"Is there a way you could find my jewel and attach it back to my forehead," Phoebe asked. She looked at her forehead again

"Mmmm... maybe," she wasn't sure. "But first, we have to find who took it," Princess Bubblegum pointed out,

"Right," Phoebe agreed. "Wait here," Princess Bubblegum walked upstairs. After a while, she came back down in her fire suit,

"Let's go," they walked outside and made their way back to the fire kingdom.

They stood at the entrance of the fire kingdom. "one second," Phoebe ran at the back of the kingdom, she came out in a fire suit,

"Where did you get that?" Princess Bubblegum asked looking at her suit which fit perfectly,

"Oh, Finn left his fire suit there just in case, behind a bunch of rocks," Phoebe explained. They walked up to the guards, they stopped them from entering "Halt, what is your business here?" the first guard said,

"Were here to see the king, Jerry," Phoebe said to him, the guard stared at her suspiciously

"Enter,". They passed the guards and walked into the kingdom. Cinnamon Bun was sitting on the throne. Princess Bubblegum and Phoebe slipped past everyone. They walked to Phoebe's room.

Princess Bubblegum searched her room for fingerprints with a magnifying glass. "Thanks for doing this PB," Phoebe thanked her as she sat on her bed,

"Call me Bonnibel," Bonnibel told Phoebe. Phoebe looked around her room,

"Have you found anything, yet?" Phoebe asked lying on her bed,

"No not ye- wait, I found something," Bonnibel leaned in on the fingerprint she found. Phoebe walked up behind her and watched. Bonnibel took out a piece of paper , placed it on the fingerprint, grabbed a pen out and coloured in the paper. She showed Phoebe, on the paper was the fingerprint. "Cool," Phoebe was impressed at Bonnibel's statistics,

"Now, all we need to do is run this under a scanner and find out who it is," Bonnibel explained,

"Cool, let's go," Phoebe walked out of the room followed by Bonnibel.

They made their way to the Candy Kingdom and went into Bonnibel's lab. They walked in and Bonnibel took her lab coat off the rack. She grabbed the piece of paper and put it under a scanner, Bonnibel switched on a big screen. The fingerprint scanned, the screen flicked through hundreds of profiles. It finally landed on one "Who's Ash?" Phoebe asked,

"Oh it's him, that's Marceline's ex," Bonnibel explained, she took the paper from underneath the scanner and switched off the screen. She opened up a draw and placed the fingerprint in it,

"Where does he live?" Phoebe asked. Bonnibel thought,

"I don't know," Bonnibel confessed "We'll have to ask Marceline," Bonnibel walked over to the door, took off her lab coat and hung it back on the rack. They walked out and made their way to Marceline's house.

They knocked at her door in the cave. Marceline opened up the door "Hey Bonnie, who's this?" Marceline asked,

"long story," Bonnibel and Phoebe explained to Marceline what happened and what happened in the lab.

"Oh," Marceline thought about Ash,

"We were wondering where he lived," Phoebe explained. Marceline looked at them,

"I'll show you," Marceline only wanted to see him being confronted by them,

"Really? You'd do that?" Bonnibel asked surprised,

"Yeah, ofcourse, why not?" Marceline flew toward the door and opened it up,

"Let's go," Bonnibel and Phoebe walked outside and made their way to Ash.

They ended up infront of a house where the roof had grass ontop, a fridge, tyres, a carvan and a truck. There was a couch, a washing machine and a fence outside with a garden shed. "This is it?" Phoebe asked looking at the cheap house,

"Yep," Marceline admitted,

"Well, let's go," Bonnibel was about to walk toward it but Marceline stopped her,

"Be careful, he's a wizard," Marceline said. Bonnibel rolled her eyes,

"wizards are just silly men who dress up in silly little costumes, who call science magic," Bonnibel crossed her arms,

"That's your opinion," Marceline crossed her arms aswell,

"Guys, let's just go," Phoebe told them,

"Fine, let's go," Marceline rolled her eyes at Bonnibel. Phoebe could tell that there was tension between them. They walked toward the front door while Marceline flew. Marceline banged on the door. Ash opened up the door, his hair was white with parts of his hair coming down his face and on his shoulders, he had grey skin. "What do you wan-" he was interrupted by Marceline tackling him, she pinned him on the floor,

"Where is Flame Princess' jewel!" she yelled at Ash,

"Get off of me!" he struggled but Marceline wasn't budging

"Tell me now!" she screamed in his face,

"Never!" he yelled back. Marceline screamed in his face. Bonnibel and Phoebe stood in the doorway, staring. She continued to scream,

"Okay okay, fine!" Ash gave up. "It's in the glass container over there," Ash pointed to his draws and ontop was a little glass container. Marceline kept Ash pinned on the floor while Phoebe jogged over to the glass container. She opened it up and inside was her red jewel. She closed it and grabbed the glass container "let's go," Phoebe jogged back to the door. Marceline elbowed Ash and then turned around and kicked him in the face "Argh!" Ash held his face. Marceline held Phoebe and Bonnibel and flew back to the Candy Kingdom.

As they got there, they saw Finn and Jake standing infront of the castle, talking to Peppermint Butler. They walked up to them. "Hey Pb, hey Marceline, who's this?" Finn asked,

"Don't you know? It's Flame Princess," Bonnibel said. Finn stared at Phoebe confused,

"What?" he looked back at Bonnibel. She explained. "Wait, so you're human?" Finn asked excitedly,

"Well, yeah but not for long," Phoebe said still holding the box,

"What do you mean?" Finn asked,

"Oh my glob Finn, I thought I just explained this to you," Bonnibel said exasperated. "Why do you think we were getting the jewel in the first place," Bonnibel explained,

"Well still, why?" he asked Phoebe,

"I still have a kingdom to rule, remember?" Phoebe pointed out,

"Oh yeah, that," Finn looked away, disappointed.

They all walked into the castle and up into a room that had a huge machine. "Just lay down on here," Bonnibel gestured to the bed as she put on her lab coat and lab goggles, she walked over to the computer that controlled the machine. Phoebe layed down on the bed, the machine moved the bed into the machine, it sprayed a gas that knocked Phoebe out. They all looked at the computer which showed Phoebe in the machine. Bonnibel stood up and grabbed the glass container. She took out the jewel and put it in a little compartment in the machine. On the computer, it showed the jewel being placed in a robots hand. The hand placed the jewel on her forehead. Another hand came out, the second hand's index finger turned into a lazer looking tool. The first hand placed the jewel in the perfect spot as the second hand attached the jewel with it's magical lazer. Finn looked at the computer "powerful magics," he said impressed

"It's not magic, it's a scientific glue that handles this sort of thing," Bonnibel said annoyed. Marceline rolled her eyes at Bonnibel. After a while, Phoebe came out of the machine. She was back to normal fiery self,

"Thankyou so much, you guys," she was going to go in for a hug but realized she couldn't. She was about to leave the room "thanks again, we should hang out more," she said to Bonnibel and Marceline before flying out the room,

"So," Jake said awkwardly "What now?".


End file.
